


Why We Fight

by Ollie_Octopus



Series: Supernatural Prompts and Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Octopus/pseuds/Ollie_Octopus
Summary: Dean Winchester takes the Mark of Cain and doesn't tell his partner, Castiel. Will this betrayal make them... or break them?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Prompts and Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770664
Kudos: 10





	Why We Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I have started, as a way of getting back into writing, and writing things that aren't always in my comfort zone. I'm very much used to writing happy, fluffy content, but I figured it was time for a change! I am participating in a prompt challenge with some friends - every week a choice of prompts are given, with the goal of a short fix being created by the end, probably not much more than 1000 words or so. The tags will be updated after each post, so you'll be able to decide if the series is right for you(:
> 
> I'd also just like to say that I'm sorry for no recent updates on Let Me Show You! I'm struggling to write Chapter Five and so it's currently on the backburner. I lost motivation for the fix, and for writing in general, but I'm hoping these weekly prompts will help me out!
> 
> As ever, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy these oneshots!

**_The prompt for this week was ~ "Your ship has an argument - how do they make up, if at all?"_ **

"DEAN WINCHESTER." Uh-oh. That can't be good. "You better get your ass here right now, or so help me God, I will zap you right back to hell." Ah crap, definitely not good. Castiel didn't get mad often, but when he did, there was no escaping it. Dean tentatively left his room and crept to the bunker's central area. 

"Hi, Castiel. You're back early, did you uh-- complete all those errands?" Dean knew why Castiel was back, and he more than knew why he was positively fuming, but he hoped to try and divert the conversation. 

"Dean. Winchester. Would you care to explain to me why I had to hear about you taking the Mark of Cain from Sam? I am your partner, Dean! Don't you think these are the kind of things you should tell me about?"

"Uh, well, I was going to tell you, Cas..." 

"When, Dean? When the Mark finally consumed you? Or after you accidentally killed a friend? A family member? When were you going to tell me, Dean?" Castiel was shaking, and his look of betrayal was fierce. The angry tears in his eyes sent a jolt of guilt down Dean's spine, but he shrugged it off. Yes, he'd taken the Mark, but why did that matter? Someone had to take it if they wanted to kill Abaddon, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Sam or Cas take it. 

"I don't need to tell you everything, Castiel; it's my life! And for the record, I'm saving all our asses here, a thank you would have been nice." Dean felt his anger begin to bubble to the surface as he stepped closer towards Castiel.

"I'm the one who gave you an ass, or did you forget that I'm the reason you were pulled out of hell and meticulously rebuilt? We could have talked about this, Dean. We could have found another way, we always do. You just had to say something!"

"There was no other way, and you know that. If I take it, I don't have as much to lose. You and Sam? You could lose everything, but me? I have nothing." That hit Castiel like a ton of bricks. Did he mean that little to Dean? Was their relationship that worthless?

"You... have nothing? Nothing?! What about us? What about everything we've been through? Does that really mean nothing?" Cas' anger had dissipated and turned to sadness and fear. He couldn't lose Dean, not now, not over this.

"Come on, Cas. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Really, Dean? Because that's how it sounds to me. You took the Mark because I'm nothing to you, and you think I'm okay watching it destroy you. After everything, EVERYTHING, you really think I'm going to sit back and let this happen? I've risked my life for you more times than I can remember. I rebelled for you; I'm not welcome in heaven because of you. My own brothers have tried to kill me because of what I've done for you. But you know what? I didn't mind that. I didn't mind any of that because it was for _you_. I love you, Dean. I'd do anything to keep you safe. But then you go and do crazy shit like this, and say you have nothing to lose. You know what, Dean? You're right. You really do have nothing to lose." Castiel was red, and in tears, the frustration and anger overwhelming him. "I will not watch you do this."

It was not until Castiel picked up his trench coat that Dean realized what he meant by his words.

"Cas? Where do you think you're going? You can't leave me; I did this for you. I took the Mark to protect you. If I had told you, then you had have taken it for yourself, and I couldn't let you do that ---"

"For me? You took it _for me_?! If you loved me as much as you say you do, then you would have at least told me. I found out from your brother, who had no idea that I didn't know. I'm tired of you and your lies, Dean. I'm returning to heaven, at least my brothers understand the concept of loyalty."

"You know what? Fine. Go back then. Leave, just like you always do. I'm surprised you stuck around this long." The words tumbled out of Dean's mouth before he could stop them, and instantly regretted them. "Wait, that's not what I -- I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean that, please stay, we can talk about this." Castiel was already walking to the door; he couldn't continue this fight. 

"It's for the best, Dean." Castiel turned to look at his partner, his voice shaking. "We'll talk about this, but not yet. I need time, we both do. I need time to process what has happened, and if your feelings are true, you'll grant me that. I'm sorry, Dean."

With that, Castiel was gone. Dean was left staring, open-mouthed, at the spot Castiel was just in. Silently begging for him to come back, a tear rolled onto Dean's cheek. How could he have let this happen?


End file.
